Hurts His Heart
by rendereduseless
Summary: She can't know about the aliens. Please, I beg of you, don't tell her." "She just sits at the piano all day and night. Doesn't that seem a bit wierd to you?"
1. Lonley Traveler

**Hurts His Heart**

**Summary: "All she does is sit at the piano all day and night. Doesn't that seem a bit weird to you?"  
"She can't know about the aliens. Please, I beg of you, don't tell her."**

**Sarah Jane has adopted another teenager, this time a girl. But she's different. And not in a good way. When the Doctor finds out about her, there is only one thing he has to say. "She can't know about the aliens. Please, I beg of you, don't tell her,"**

**Chapter One**

"Are you sure about this Sarah Jane?" Rani looked over at the small red-headed girl walking ten feet behind them, her hood pulled up, hiding her from everyone. Sarah Jane looked at Rani with a "_That's enough," _look.  
"She was homeless. I couldn't just leave her there," was all she said, and then walked ahead. Luke looked behind him again, and for a brief moment, she looked up, right into his eyes. Her stormy grey ones met his brown ones, and they were full of tears. Before he had time to register it, she looked back down, listening to the music coming out of Luke's iPod he'd lent her.  
"I just think she's nervous," he said to Clyde and Rani. "We'd know if she wasn't human. I don't think she's ever had a normal family. Stop being so harsh on her," he said, then walked faster to catch up with his mother. Rani and Clyde looked at each other, then back at the girl behind them. She could feel their stares, but didn't look up. She could tell that the only person she could trust was Sarah Jane. But there was no way on heaven and Earth she was going to trust Rani and Clyde.

Slowly, she pulled the hood off her head, looking around amazed. She took a couple of steps towards the doorway of the dining room, when Sarah Jane said,  
"This is your new house Mollie," Mollie nodded at her, not trusting herself to smile. Clyde raised an eyebrow, and Luke saw. Subtly, he kicked Clyde in the shin, who promptly swore and shot him a dirty look.  
"Is that a piano?" Mollie asked, her eyes lighting up with real interest for the first time in a year. Sarah Jane smiled and nodded. Excited, Mollie ran over to it, and ran her hands up and down the wood. Slowly, she pulled the lid off, showing the keys. Sitting down, she began to play. Luke's breath was taken away, and looking around, everyone else were exactly the same. He felt like he was being transported to another world. The girl was a musical genius. After about a minute of playing, Mollie began to feel a little awkward. She turned around to see everyone still in their jackets and shoes, staring at her.  
"What?" Mollie asked. "Oh God, what have I done now?" she asked, and began pulling the lid down and standing up. Sarh Jane was the first to snap out of it. She shook her head, smiling.  
"Of course not," she said. "Mollie, where did you learn to play like that?" Mollie shrugged.  
"They had a piano in the foster home I used to live in. I used to just play around with the keys,"  
"You mean you remembered that for a whole year?" Luke asked, amazed. Mollie nodded. "Who wrote it?" he asked, expecting it to be someone like Mozart or Beethoven.  
"Me," she replied shortly, and turned back to the piano.  
"Yeah right. Very likely," Clyde snorted to Luke and Rani. Mollie heard, but ignored him.  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Luke asked, already becoming protective of her.  
"Well, Little Miss Homeless isn't going to be top of the list for musical composers is she?"  
"What?"  
Clyde sighed. "People who live on the streets do not write music! What's all that crap about the foster home, huh? She was homeless!" Luke was about to reply, but Mollie's quiet voice cut him off.  
"I ran away." They all turned towards her. The only think that could be heard was Sarah Jane upstairs in the attic, muttering about Luke's untidy room. "From the foster home. They beat me. Hit me. Kicked me. Hurt me. I couldn't take it anymore so I left. I was fourteen, I'd been there four years. I've got the address if you don't believe me," she said, pointing the last bit at Clyde, who felt heating rushing up to his face.  
"No thanks," he muttered, and ran up the stairs without saying another word. Rani and Luke stood there, and then Rani hit Luke, telling him to do something. He took his jacket and shoes off, and Rani followed suite. The both of them walked upstairs, and as they did, music filled the house again. Luke stopped just to look at her on more time, and he saw something he hadn't seen downstairs. Along the back of her neck, right down the middle was a very long scar that went underneath her t-shirt. Mollie could feel him staring, and pushed her hair to cover it. Luke got the message, and walked upstairs, leaving Mollie with the piano.

* * *

Slowly, he walked to the TARDIS door. He turned back to see Wilfred waving to him, his eyes full of sorrow. Without smiling or waving back, the Doctor walked into the TARDIS, shutting the door behind him. Leaning on it, it took all he had to stop himself from crying. Walking back up to the middle, he flipped a switch, turning the TARDIS on. He had to get out of Cheswick before Donna saw him, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Finally, he got to the computer screen, and pressed anywhere on the map, not caring where he went. The TARDIS started to leave, and all he could hear in his ears was when Donna first started to travel with him. Where she wanted to go, what she wanted to do. A small tear fell down, but he didn't wipe it away. The Doctor was beginning to hate himself. All the people he had killed as this version of himself alone, were awful. _Rose... _Trapped in a parallel universe. _Astrid... _Drove herself to her death to save him. _Martha... _Her whole family was put into danger. There was no way she could come back. _Donna... _She'd die if she remembered him. His mind just circled those names, and tears began pouring out of his eyes. And he couldn't stop them. Feeling lonelier than ever, he walked back up to the computer screen, seeing where he was going. England.  
"No, no, no, no!" he said, and tried to get out of the route, but it was blocked. He was going to England. "Might as well find out why," Looking at the screen, a signal was coming. It wasn't alien, but not human. Sighing, he let himself be taken there, knowing he was going have to save the Earth once again.


	2. Please, I Beg Of You

**Chapter Two**

"Oh! Now that's-" the Doctor began, before turning around, realising he was on his own. Sighing heavily, he put his hands in his pockets and walked down the familiar road.  
"Doctor!" The cry could be heard from down the road, and he looked up to see Sarah Jane running down the road. What he wasn't expecting to see was her smiling. He hugged her, smiling also, but still confused.  
"What's wrong?" he asked. Sarah Jane frowned.  
"What do you mean?"  
"I got a signal. A very weird one, and I don't know what it is,"  
"Oh, well nothing's happened down here,"  
"Doctor!" Luke could be seen running down the road, with Rani and Clyde stood at the entrance of Sarah Jane's driveway. As he got closer, the Doctor put his hand up, and Luke high fived it. "What are you doing here?" Luke asked.  
"I'm beginning to ask myself that same question," the Doctor replied, looking around. "Are you sure there's nothing wierd going on?" he asked, turning to Sarah Jane again.  
"Well, she's adopted a new girl," Clyde's voice rang through the street, as him and Rani slowly walked over to the rest of the group.  
"Really? That sounds interesting," the Doctor said, and then broke into a run towards Sarah Jane's house. Luke sighed, glaring at Clyde, and then ran after him. When Luke got to the doorway, the Doctor was sat on the stairs, shaking his head.  
"Doctor?" Luke asked, worried.  
"Of all the orphaned girls, she had to choose that one," he muttered.  
"What's wrong with him?" Sarah Jane's voice shot through the corridor. The door to the dining room was slammed shut, Mollie getting annoyed at all the noise.  
"Her. Really? Her?" Doctor got up, and walked over to the wall, and began repeatedly hitting his head on it. Sarah Jane grabbed him, and turned him around.  
"What's wrong with Mollie?" she asked.  
"How long have you had her?"  
"What?"  
"How long has she been living with you?"  
"Two months, why?"  
"It took me two months to find out about her? Wow, that girl's getting good. Anyways! Does she know about the aliens?"  
"No, not yet."  
"That's great." The Doctor walked over to the door.  
"She just sits at the piano all day and night. Playing," Clyde's words stopped him in his tracks.  
"What?" The Doctor's voice was low and shallow.  
"Playing, she claimed to have learnt how to at her foster home,"  
"She was supposed to have forgotten everything!"  
"What?" Now it was their turn to be confused.  
"I just have one thing to ask you. She can't know about the aliens. Please, I beg of you, don't tell her."  
"Why?" All the Doctor did was turn and walk out. Luke ran after him, and yelled "WHY?" All he got in response was the TARDIS leaving, leaving Luke stood in the middle of the street.


End file.
